I Saw You
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot! Rachel witnessed Santana having sex with Britney in the choir room after Brittany's graduation. Still angry over her stealing her part in Broadway, Rachel films her for proof and shows Dani. As expected, all hell breaks loose. Dantana, Brittana, and Danchel friendship. Takes place during and after New Directions.


**Well, we didn't get Dantana closure, so here it is!**

After the graduation ceremony ended, and after Rachel took pictures of Kurt and Blaine with both their phones, she headed off, leaving the fiances to celebrate on their own. She walked slowly down the halls of her alma mater reminiscing. It made her sad that this would be the last time she would ever set foot in this school. With Finn gone and her dads always traveling, there is nothing left for her in Lima. She stopped when she heard two girls giggling and went to investigate. She held back a gasp when she saw Brittany and Santana making out in the office of the choir room! She hid out of the way to process. Has Dani and Santana broken up? She sent a quick text to Kurt: "Are Dantana over?"

After a few minutes, he replied with "No. Why?"

Rachel's heart quickened, and anger flared up inside her. How the hell could she?! She was about to tell Kurt what she saw, but…she had to tell Dani first if Santana doesn't. If Dani finds out that Kurt knew and didn't tell her for some reason, she'll quit the band. Heaven knows Kurt's been through enough drama lately. "I'm just curious." She texted back. She set up her camera and quietly took a picture of Brittany and Santana making out. She quickly and quietly snuck behind the choir room door when it looked like they were done and set up her voice recorder.

Santana let out a sigh. "Oh, that was good. I've missed you."

"I miss you, too." Brittany said. "So when does our flight to Hawaii leave?"

"Next week. I need to tie up some loose ends in New York first." Satana answered. "This is good. This is adventurous. Who needs work and school?"

"What about your New York girl?"

Santana paused before saying. "She was just a distraction. A rebound from you. She means nothing."

Rachel bit back another gasp. _'What the actual hell? She told me it was true love! And we were like…besties or something…'_

"Good. Well, I'm glad you broke up with her. Now you can be with me!" Brittany smiled and stood up.

"Yeah…"

Rachel got a good look at Santana's facial expression. She's gotten really good at reading Santana's facial expressions, and hers read "I actually _haven't_ broken up with her." Rachel fumed as she watched Santana and Brittany walk down the hall with their pinkies linked. She had half a mind to call Dani right now. But…this needs some thinking through. Maybe Santana will tell her when she goes back to New York later and then break up with her. Yeah! No need to jump the gun just yet.

XXX

Rachel took a plane back to New York and headed straight to the diner. She walked up to Gunther. "Hey, is Dani or Santana around?"

"Dani's picking Santana up from the airport. Santana quit, but wouldn't explain why. Do you know the reason?" Gunther asked.

Rachel sighed inwardly. "She's moving."

"Oh. Hmm."

Rachel nodded and turned to leave, when she saw a familiar face. Rachel smiled and headed over. "Shelby! Hi!"

"Oh, hi, Rachel!" Shelby greeted. She and Beth were sitting in a booth.

"Hi, Beth." Rachel greeted.

"Hi." Beth said shyly. She glanced at Rachel, then turned back to her drawing.

"Ooh. Singer, dancer, and artist; huh?" Rachel grinned.

Shelby chuckled. "She's definitely a triple-threat. So how was Lima? Were you able to save Glee?"

Rachel slumped in disappointment. "No. Mr. Schue apparently ran out of money and Sue is not backing down this time. Glee club is finished."

Shelby exhaled sharply. "Too bad. After all that hard work."

"No kidding." Rachel agreed. Glee club being disbanded is sad, but she couldn't get her mind off the Santana-Dani-Brittany situation. "Can I ask you for advice?"

"Always." Shelby nodded.

"Say you saw one of your…friends cheating on your other friend. You recorded evidence, and said cheater said to their lover that the one they're cheating on was just a rebound." Rachel rambled on. "What would you do?"

Shelby looked surprised and taken aback. "If I saw my friend cheating on my other friend, I'd stay out of it."

"But what if you can do something about it? I don't want my other friend to be lead on and-and hurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "I don't want them to be mad at me if they found out I knew about it and didn't tell them. And that actually may cause drama with two of our other friends as well."

"Well, what are your instincts telling you to do?" Shelby asked.

"They're telling me to tell my friend their significant other is cheating on them." Rachel replied. Shivers ran up and down her arms. She began feeling a little vindictive. Santana ruined a lot of things for Rachel…it only seemed fitting she'd do the same. She sighed. "Tell you what- I will give it twenty-four hours, then I will tell her."

"Her?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.

'_Crap.'_ Rachel sighed and sat back down. "Santana cheated on Dani with Brittany."

"But they seemed so in love." Shelby said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, well…apparently Dani was just a rebound." Rachel shrugged.

Shelby closed her eyes and nodded slowly. She opened her eyes. "Well, just give it a few days. Keep an eye on Dani and Santana. If there's no change over the next few days, then I'd tell her in private."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Shelby." They hugged. "I'll see you later. Bye, Beth."

XXX

Rachel lay in her bed all night thinking about her conversation with Shelby. On the one hand, she has a point. Wait three days, then if she doesn't know yet, then tell her. On the other hand…everything Santana did to her, to her friends, to Finn all came bubbling up to the surface. She never really paid for any of the horrible things she's done. Her vindication was starting to take over her conscience.

The following afternoon, Rachel saw Santana and Dani at the diner, talking and laughing together. _'How can she sit there and talk and laugh and pretend nothing happened? Oh, right: she's a soulless, evil bitch!'_

She snuck up a few feet behind Santana in order to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to Hawaii? I could use a tan, after all." Dani was asking.

Santana nodded. "I just need a change, that's all. We can still skype and call."

Dani just smiled and shrugged. "Okay. We can make this long-distant relationship work."

Santana nodded again and kissed Dani. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you." Dani smiled and checked Santana out as she walked out.

Rachel sighed. _'Poor Dani. She's going to be so heartbroken when she finds out. Well, the longer the lie, the bigger the drama.'_

A few hours later, Rachel walked to Dani's apartment. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. She heard footsteps. _'Well, it's now or never, Rachel.'_

Dani opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Rachel! Come on in."

"Hey." Rachel stepped inside. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"You didn't." Dani replied, clearing off her couch. "But if you're looking for Santana, she's not here."

"Actually, I came to see you." Rachel sat down. "So, how are things?"

"Things are good. I hung out with Santana last night and most of today." Dani replied, sitting down.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, just how you guys weren't able to save your old glee club from being disbanded, you made a corny and half-true video for your old glee director…"

Rachel had to refrain herself from yelling. Instead, she swallowed and nodded. She sat down and sighed quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Dani asked, noticing Rachel's expression.

Rachel bowed her head for a few seconds, then looked up. "Look, we're friends, right?

"Yes." Dani nodded, getting confused.

"And…when you care about someone, it's hard to watch them suffer when you know you can do something about it." Rachel rambled on. She immediately got a little sad since that's what she said to Finn before she told him about Quinn and Puck.

Dani raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you getting at?"

"After the graduation ceremony…I accidentally ran into Santana and Brittany- her ex-girlfriend- making out." Rachel admitted, slightly nervous of Dani's reaction.

Dani stared at Rachel in disbelief. She scoffed, smiled, and shook her head. "Sure. Rachel, I know you're mad at her for being your understudy, but seriously?"

Rachel wordlessly opened up her phone, brought up the picture of Brittany and Santana making out, and showed it to Dani. "I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I brought proof."

Dani took Rachel's phone and stared at the picture in shock. Her heart ached in her chest and a lump rose to her throat, and her hands started shaking in anger. How could she? She swallowed, sniffed, and blinked away tears. She couldn't believe it. "This is photoshopped."

"I don't think phones have photoshop on them." Rachel remarked.

Dani exhaled and wiped away tears. "There must be some mistake. Maybe Brittany forced her?"

"That's not who Britt is." Rachel replied. "Plus, Brittany was manipulated into having sex herself once. She wouldn't do that to someone she cares about."

"But she would make her ex cheat on her girlfriend?" Dani raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, you got me there." Rachel folded her arms. She remembered the audio. "There's more proof, though." She took her phone and played the audio of Santana and Brittany talking. Dani's face fell into hurt, anger, and betrayal. She stood up and turned her back on Rachel. She started crying silently and wiped away tears. "Why did you show me all this?"

"Because, like I said before, I can't stand to see you suffer when I know I could do something about it." Rachel shrugged. "Are you mad I told you?"

"No…" Dani sighed. "I'm mad because she didn't tell me."

"Was she acting differently? Like, were there any clues that she was lying to you?" Rachel asked, curious.

"No. In fact, she acted as though nothing happened!" Dani whirled around angrily. "God…I didn't even see it coming."

"Hey, I know how you feel. I didn't think Brody was a prostitute, but…well…" Rachel shrugged. Dani sank back in her chair, sniffing. "Hey…you know what you need? A song to make you feel better." She ran to Dani's room and grabbed her guitar and held it out to her.

Dani smiled and took it. "Thanks, Rachel. You're a good friend." She strummed her guitar and started singing "Another Dumb Blonde" by Hoku, which Rachel thought was very fitting. She joined in, and they danced around. Dani broke out a bottle of wine and they laughed and drank. They collapsed on the couch and laughed and talked.

"Hey, you know what's funny?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"Kurt and I both had bad relationships here in New York, so we were afraid Santana would suffer the same fate- which is why we kept a close eye on you, but it turns out, _Santana_ was the bad one!" Rachel giggled into her hand. "Isn't that so crazy?"

Dani laughed. "Yeah, really!"

"Mm."

Dani sighed. "I feel like Santana ripped my heart out slowly and painfully, and put it in a blender at full speed."

"Sorry." Rachel sighed. "What are you feeling right now?"

"Angry, hurt, betrayed…slightly vindictive." Dani confessed.

"Hmm. You know, a lot of college girls experiment." Rachel shrugged. "Plus, um…one of the characters in Rent is a lesbian and I kinda look like her, so, if I know what gay sex is like, then that could really enhance my performance, y'know?" Dani stared at Rachel and blinked in confusion. "A-and you could get revenge on Santana."

Dani was silent for a few seconds, then threw her bottle behind her. "What the hell?" She glomped Rachel and started kissing her. Rachel squealed in delight.

XXX

After what seemed like hours, Rachel and Dani lay in Dani's bed sweaty and sore. Dani smiled and looked over at Rachel. "Was that good?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled. "It really was. So, I'm hungry."

"Oh. I don't really have much food here. There's a great Kosher place a few blocks from here. My treat." Dani replied.

"Perfect."

XXX

Dani felt slightly guilty for sleeping with Rachel behind Santana's back. But, then again, Santana cheated on her, so that kind of evens them out. She saw Santana strutting towards her, smiling.

"Hey, babe." Santana greeted her with a kiss. "How was your night?"

"Fine. Yours?" Dani asked dismissively.

Santana noticed. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Should there be?" Dani put a hand on her hip.

Santana scoffed lightly. "Okay, is this about me moving to Hawaii? 'Cause I thought you understood."

"Is what about you moving to Hawaii?" Dani asked.

"Besides the fact that you're all huffy and irritated?" Santana scoffed.

Dani shook her head. Behind Santana, Rachel watched the whole conversation. She folded her arms. "Why the hypocrisy, Dani?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Santana whirled around to glare at her.

"It means your girlfriend is full of crap, Bitchtana!" Rachel snapped.

"A little harsh, Rachel." Dani said.

"Really? 'Cause that's not what you told me last night in your bed." Rachel smirked. Santana looked confused and shocked. "That's right, Satan. 'Cause your girlfriend and I totally got it on together. Oh- and by the way, she took me out to dinner after." She smiled in satisfaction and walked off.

Santana glared after Rachel, then turned to Dani. "What the hell? How could you sleep with that selfish bitch?!"

Dani folded her arms in contempt. "How could _you_ cheat on me with your bisexual ex-girlfriend?" Santana just stared at her in shock. Dani just shook her head in dismay. "Whatever. You and me- we're done." She walked off.

Santana fumed to herself. _'Berry…'_

XXX

Rachel walked into the loft and saw Blaine and Kurt dancing and singing. When they finished, she applauded. "Yay! I love a good Klaine duet!"

Blaine and Kurt turned to Rachel, smiled, and bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

Rachel giggled. "Well, I think I might invest in some earplugs, since you're going to be moving in here."

"Oh, you don't need to. You can just have mine." Kurt smiled. "I still have them from when Grody Brody still lived here."

"Great!" Rachel smiled back.

The door opened, then slammed shut. Rachel turned to see Santana, fuming. "You." She marched towards Rachel, jabbing a finger at her. "You ruined my relationship with Dani."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"No, Santana._ You_ ruined your relationship when _you cheated_ on her with Brittany!" Rachel replied.

"How do you even know-"

"I saw you!" Rachel cried angrily. "I saw you on top of Brittany in the office by the choir room! You enjoyed every minute of it, and afterwards, you didn't look guilty at all!"

Santana blinked and stared at Rachel. "So you took a picture and showed it to Dani? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"All I did was tell Dani the truth, which you obviously are incapable of!" Rachel argued.

Santana scoffed angrily and slapped Rachel. "You bitch. You despicable little witch!"

Rachel gasped and touched her face gingerly. "I'm despicable? Me? You are the one who terrorized everyone throughout high school, can't go five minutes without saying anything offensive, cheated on several of her boyfriends, and stole my part!"

Blaine turned towards Kurt. "Shouldn't we break them up?"

"I am not getting involved." Kurt shook his head slowly.

Blaine stepped forward. "Okay, you both need to calm down-"

"Both?" Rachel turned to Blaine. "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

Blaine swallowed and backed away. "Well, okay then."

"Please, I'm not the one who sent someone to a crack house because she can do something better than me. Oh- and didn't you stab Kurt in the back by running for class president and cheat on both Brody and Finn?" Santana smirked.

Something snapped inside Rachel. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" She tackled Santana to the ground, clutching her throat. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GUYS, STOP!" Kurt exclaimed.

Santana threw Rachel off and pinned her to the ground. "HA! Your weak, vegetarian bones are no match for me!"

Rachel groaned and swung-kicked Santana out of the way. She stood up clumsily, so did Santana. They lunged for each other again, but Kurt and Blaine restrained them.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!" Rachel yelled.

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!" Santana screamed back.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE FINN'S JACKET! KURT'S AN IDIOT FOR GIVING IT TO YOU!" Rachel screamed back.

Kurt glared at Rachel, released her, then headed to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Blaine stood between the women until Kurt came back. Kurt threw some water on the women, who screamed in surprise. Santana growled and slowly turned to Kurt, who threw more water at her face. Santana swatted the water bottle away and jabbed a finger to his chest.

"Either pick a side or stay out of this, Lady Hummel." Santana threatened.

"See what I mean?" Rachel gestured to make a point. "Not even five minutes."

"Screw you!" Sanatana yelled, glaring at her.

There was a knock at the door. Blaine went to answer it. "Hey, Dani, right?"

Santana turned to the door. Dani walked in carrying two garbage bags. She turned to Santana. "This is some of your things and things that remind me of you. I'd appreciate it if you returned my things."

"Can't we talk about this?" Santana asked, almost desperate.

Dani shook her head. "No. There's nothing left for us to talk about. You broke us. I no longer trust you."

Santana stared in hurt and shock, scoffed, then marched over to her area and started throwing Dani's things in an empty bag. Dani folded her arms and walked over to Kurt. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt nodded and he and Dani walked to the back of the room. "Did you know about this?"

"No." Kurt said honestly. "I just found out a few minutes ago."

Dani nodded. "And if you had known, would you have told me?"

Kurt exhaled slowly. "Honestly, it's none of my business. I would have just stayed out of it."

"Okay." Dani turned, but Kurt stopped her.

"Wait, I know you're hurting right now, but…are we okay?" Kurt asked.

Dani smiled. "Yes, we're good. Don't worry, I'm not going to quit the band."

"Oh, that's good." Kurt sighed in relief, then caught himself. "I-I mean, you shouldn't let a bad breakup put your life on hold."

Dani grinned. "Believe me, I know."

Santana begrudgingly handed Dani the sack. Dani took it, while avoiding Santana's eyes. "See you later, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine."

"Bye, Dani." Blaine replied cheerfully.

Santana huffed and turned to Rachel. "You are dead to me." She stormed back to her little sleeping area.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Blaine quipped to Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "I'm just glad Dani didn't quit the band because of this." Blaine stared at him. "What?"


End file.
